


Are You Ready, Baby?

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female squirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, Spanking, just a little, maybe a little?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy is horny and does everything he can to rock your world.





	Are You Ready, Baby?

Billy woke up this morning in a great mood. He felt like he could take on the world and was determined to make this one of the best days he’s had in a long time….until Neil peeved him off, demanding he go take his truck down to the gas station and fill it with gas the second Billy walked out of his room to go and take his morning piss.

With a forced sigh through his nostrils and a eye roll that could bulldoze a house, Billy let it slide and did as was told. He got dressed and took the truck down and filled it up, bringing it back to his impatient father who was waiting to get to work.

“Took you long enough boy, now I’m going to be late for work” Neil snapped at him, not even so much as throwing a ‘thank you’ his way and yanking the keys from Billy’s grip and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

“Fuck you, asshole” Billy muttered angrily, flipping off the space where Neil was just standing and went back to his room and blasted Metallica while he waited for Max to get ready.

 

* * *

 

As you finished running your fingers through your hair making yourself look presentable before going to school, there was a quick knock on your front door as it opened and closed.

“Babe?” a familiar voice rang out as you hear loud foot steps come up the hallway. 

“Present” you giggled as Billy walks in your room and whistles at you, eyeing you at your choice of outfit for the day.

“Damn princess, every time you wear that skirt it drives me wild! You tryin’ to make me hard today?” Billy’s seductive voice drops an octave as he pinches your chin with this thumb and forefinger tilting your face up to attach his lips to yours as he devours your kiss like he hadn’t kissed you in days. Billy moans in your mouth as he sucks the lip gloss off that you just applied before him getting there.

“Your lips tastes like cherries, my favorite!” Billy winks at you as he tastes his lips, licking the rest of your gloss off of himself.

“I know it is and I’m almost out now that you keep eating it off my lips.” you rolled your eyes at him as you go to reapply your lip gloss, yet again.

“Can’t help it baby, you taste so delicious.” Billy sneaks up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, stealing a couple of kisses from your neck. You smack your lips together once you were happy with your shiny lips, turning around in Billy’s grip.

“Alright stud, let’s go to school before we’re late.” you say as you glide your hands up his chest and around his neck. Gazing into Billy’s eyes, you notice his pupils were blown and filled with lust and you knew what that meant… and you were right.

“It won’t hurt if we’re late for just a little bit baby. I want to have my way with you first.” Billy cooed in his seductive voice, giving the sweet spot on your neck a firm bite and a soothing kiss. You let out a moan at his advances as his hands began to roam over your body, creating shivers down your spine.

‘B-babe n-nooo, we can’t. Max is in the c-car.” you felt yourself beginning to crumble under his touch, moaning through every touch your boyfriend was giving you. You bit your lip and pushed him away from you before you fully cracked and gave into him. “Stop that!” you breathed out heavily, trying to compose your senses, “We can’t just leave Max hanging like that in the car. You’re just going to have to curb your sexual appetite until later, okay?” cocking an eyebrow at your boyfriend letting him know you mean business – but deep down you were a horny mess wanting him to just take advantage of you right then and there.

Billy stood there and pouted at you, his face frowned and his bottom lip began to pout out. You hated it when he gave you that look because then that meant you were going to give in and he was going to get his way. You whined and stomped your foot.

“Damnit babe stop that! Don’t give me that look. I’m sorry, but it’s going to have to wait till later and that’s that!” You stood firm and crossed your arms, not letting him get his way this time. It was killing you inside, when Billy acted like this all you wanted to do was melt into him giving him all of you. But now wasn’t the time and the clock was ticking.

“Alright, fine.” Billy pouted, his frown turning deeper on his [scrunched up face](https://dacremontgomerylover.tumblr.com/post/179446164325/i-took-this-screenshot-of-billy-just-as-he-got-mad). You felt bad turning him down, you let out a sigh in defeat and gave in just a little bit.

“How about you can have just a little bit of this for the time being…” You grabbed Billy by the collar of his shirt and brought him too you and took his lips into yours, kissing his soft, pouty lips that you loved so much. Billy let out a hungry growl and slid his hands over your hips, gripping them with his thick fingers and bringing you closer to his body. He savored every part of your lips, all that lip gloss you had put on was now devoured by your hungry boyfriend, but at that point you didn’t care. Being against his lips was like heaven and you wanted to savor every moment you could get in the little time you had.

You pulled away after a minute, both of you breathing slightly heavy after your heavy make-out session. “You better now?” Looking at him, his eyes wide with excitement made you giggle.

“Not quite, but it’ll have to do.” His smile grew big as you smacked him on his arm and scoffed.

“ _‘Not quite-’_ ” you mocked him, “-whatever. At least it was better than nothing! Now c’mon, let’s go.” Billy chuckled at you, as you grabbed his hand and dragged him out of your room.

* * *

Pulling into an empty parking space, you jumped out of the car with Max crawling out right after and taking off down the pavement on her skateboard, feeling relieved from having to sit in the backseat through yours and Billy’s ten minute make out session in your room.

You finally get to your locker to retrieve your history book for your first period class, Billy stood behind you digging his growing bulge against your ass, his hands gripping your hips as his mouth found its place on your neck giving you soft, yet hungry kisses, tasting the scent of your neck. Billy was moaning while you were trying to squirm out from his grip as you tried to close your locker door.

“Billy, come on already. Thought we already been through this.” You whined, wanting him to stop but not really wanting him to stop.

“I’m sorry baby I can’t help it, you just taste so good.” His words mumbled against your skin as he kept his lips attached to your neck. “I want you so bad baby, I can’t take it anymore.” Billy took his hand and slid it down your tummy and palmed at your now horny pussy. You let out a gasp and jerked your hips back against Billy in reaction to him touching you.

“After that second bell rings, I want you to fucking meet me in the girls bathroom five minutes after. Got it, princess?” Billy dug his fingers in deeper against your clothed core while he ground his himself against your ass letting you feel how hard he was. You stifled a moan as you gripped his arm that had a hold of you, your fate literally being held at the tip of his fingers. He set a fire inside of you that burst into flames, you felt yourself get instantly wet. If it weren’t for the tons of students roaming the hallway, you would have surrendered and let him take full advantage of you against your locker. 

“Got it.” you lightly breathed out as you gave him a quick nod. And with that, Billy was gone, leaving your backside instantly cold, taking his warmth with him. You cursed him under your breath as you made your way to your history class.

Upon taking your seat, the second bell rang and your eyes were glued to the clock above the chalk board, watching the long hand move ever so slowly as you waited for your five minute timer to go off. You were antsy in your seat, you were horny, wet and needy all thanks to Billy. You chowed down on your thumb nail and your leg shook in anticipation, wanting so badly to have your boyfriends dick buried so deep inside your aching pussy, that the whole school was going to know who made you feel good.

One minute remaining and you were practically bouncing in your seat, you had to force yourself to swallow your whines as you couldn’t wait any longer for that long hand to hit that five minute mark. You jumped out of your seat and hastily made your way to your teachers desk and asked if you could use the restroom. Thankfully Mr. Roberts let you and you grabbed the bathroom pass and made a beeline towards the girls bathroom. You pushed the door open and practically ran through it once you passed the threshold.

You find Billy standing there with a now devious grin growing wide across his face, pupils blown as well as his massive bulge showing in his tight jeans. The door closes and you lock it behind you, tossing the bathroom pass to the floor.

“Better fuck me fast baby, you got five fucking minutes to make yourself cum!” Your hands were quick to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, releasing his hardened red, pre-cum leaking cock while all Billy had to do was pull up your skirt over your ass.

“Oh princess, you have no idea how hard I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fuck you into oblivion and you won’t know weather you’re screaming for me or on the verge of dying. Maybe both.” Billy’s voice dripped with pure lust, dropping two octaves and you swore you felt your pussy gush, drenching your panties. 

Billy pushed your panties to the side and groaned at the feeling of your pussy already being wet for him. Picking you up, you wrap your legs around his waist as he slammed you against the wall, devouring your lips in a crushing grip against his. His lips were super hungry, his tongue forced its way in your mouth finding yours and fought for dominance. You slid your hand between the both of you and gripped his cock pumping it three times before you slid it between your folds getting the tip of his cock wet before positioning him to your ready pussy.

Both of you gasped and moaned when he forcefully entered you and bottomed out in two seconds, stretching you so blissfully good. Your hands found their way to his hair and gripped him so tight Billy growled animalistically against your mouth as his hips began to fuck you furiously, your whines getting lost inside Billy’s open mouth.

Billy fucked you so good you were sure the whole school was about ready to hear who was fucking you like an animal in the girls bathroom as you were desperately trying to hold back a scream. His pace was relentless, the sounds of his skin slapping against yours, heavy breathing and your moans echoed throughout the empty bathroom.

“I’m getting close princess, you ready to scream for your daddy? You gonna let everyone in Hawkins know who you belong to?” Billy’s cock found its way to your g-spot at that point and the only reaction you could give was your eyes rolling to the back of your head and your mouth agape with no words coming out except for a high pitched scream that you were trying to suppress in fear of being heard. 

Billy’s hand snaked it’s way up your body and found purchase around your throat and squeezed, choking out your sudden screams. You felt the fire in your belly burning, about to erupt, your walls started to flutter and Billy let out the most sinful moan you’ve heard him do in awhile, he knew you were about ready to burst.

“Rub your clit princess, I want you to explode on my cock. DO IT!” Billy growled through gritted teeth. His pace increased more and fucked you so fast the bathroom echoed of pounding flesh against flesh. Your fingers rubbed fast circles over your engorged nub, your orgasm hit you like a punch in the gut, shock waves shooting through every nerve in your entire body. You started to scream but Billy’s hand squeezed your throat, cutting off your air supply, the only sounds you managed to get out were squeaks from being pleasured through every orifice of your body.

Your body quaked against Billy’s and Billy was reveling at the sight of you shaking due to his doing.

“Fuck I’m going to cum” Billy grunted through shaky breathing. He let go of your throat and wrapped his arm back around your leg and pounded into you a few more times before he finally filled your pussy with his hot seed. You felt it squirt against you and you moaned at the feeling, grabbing Billy by the back of his head and bringing him in for a rough kiss, biting his bottom lip as he finished riding out his high. His pace slowed to a stop and kept you against the wall as the both of you came down.

Carefully setting you down and pulling out, you collapsed on the floor, out of breath and weak. Billy laying down next to you, trying to catch his breath and absolutely glowing from his post sex work out.

“Oh my god, I can’t move.” You whined but giggled, looking at your sweaty man laying next to you, his eyes were closed but had a pleased smile on his face.

“Fuck that was amazing!” Billy chuckled, quite pleased with himself.

“Seriously amazing! Fuck babe, you woke up horny this morning, didn’t you?” Billy laughed as you rolled over and cuddled to his side and cupped your hand to his cheek and brought his face over to look at you.

“I love you Billy.” You cooed, giving him a couple of kisses.

“I love you too princess.” Billy looked at you adoringly. He’d never seen someone look so beautiful, his heart felt like it grew two sizes in that very moment just by looking at you.

You both get up and cleaned yourselves up before exiting the girls bathroom. Thankfully no one was in the hallway to catch you two doing things you weren’t suppose to be doing at school. Billy latched onto your arm before you could walk away, bringing you to him and planted wet lip biting, tongue twisting kiss. He breaks the kiss to whisper in your ear, “I’m not done with you yet baby, just wait till later on, I’m going to fuck you so  _fucking_  hard you won’t be able to walk for a week!” Billy looked at you and winked, walking away and leaving you standing there red faced and speechless!

* * *

After school, you and Billy make a bee line to his Camaro and take off before anyone else had a chance to even start their cars to go home. Max had AV club after school and it was Joyce’s turn to pick the kids up so Billy didn’t have to worry about needing to take Max home. Your parents were gone out of town for the weekend so you and Billy decided to go to your house to have a little fun, maybe more than just a little with the way Billy had been feeling today.

During the car ride to your house, Billy was getting so antsy he could not keep his hand off your thigh. With the amount of times he was squeezing your thigh you knew it would be sore by the end of the night. He let his fingers slip a couple of times to rub against your clothed core just to add on to the extra teasing.

“Can’t keep your hands off me, can’t you baby?” you teased.

Billy looks at you and a sly smile slowly crept on his face. “Oh baby doll, you don’t have any idea how bad I wanna ruin you right now. As soon as we get to your house, I’m gonna tear that pussy apart and just devour every last drop of you. I’m gonna fuck your brains out till the sun disappears over that horizon until it reappears on the other side. You’re in for a wild ride, sweetheart!” Billy chuckles, winks at you and smiles his little devilish smile. You were thankful you were still wearing panties at that point because Billy’s seat would be drenched with how wet he was making you.

The second you two walked through your front door, you were all over each other, tearing off clothes on the way to your room. By the time you got to your bed, you were already naked with Billy kissing up and down your body, licking each part of your delicate skin feeding him small whimpers that he was just loving. His lips moaned their way from your breasts to your neck and finally reaching your lips where he drank you in and relished in every moment of it. 

Billy’s hand roamed your body while his tongue roamed your mouth, gliding his tongue against yours as his fingers glided over your aching heat, he tapped his finger against your folds three times before pushing his way in and entering your pussy – as if he was knocking before coming in and making himself at home. His finger explored you core, finding its home on your clit while his lips skipped their way to your neck to nibble on your sensitive skin, his teeth coming into contact on your pulse point and bit down gently but firmly as the pad of his finger drew circles over your hardened nub, causing your hips to match the circling of his finger.

Billy released your neck and softly glided his tongue across the bite mark he just left on you, rubbing circles around the throbbing flesh while his finger continued to now draw figure eights on your clit. Your back arched when Billy’s mouth was suddenly on your right nipple, sucking it in between his lips and flicking the tip of his tongue across your pert bud. 

Your whimpers were turning into long, sinful moans as you were reaching your climax, your body twitching with every movement Billy was making to your body, you felt like you were about ready to explode as a fire ignited in your belly. Billy’s face was back in your neck, his lips finding their way to your ear lobe and gave you a little nibble.

“Are you going to cum on daddy’s finger, sweetheart? I know you need to, I can see it in your body, how you’re just trembling for release. What do good girls say when they want something?” Billy’s low, lustful voice vibrated in your ear causing you to shiver throughout your entire body. Just the fanning of his breath against your ear was enough to bring you to the edge.

“P-please –  _oh fuck_!” You screeched as your orgasm came to life and burst through you like a ray of light, just shinning through like the gates of heaven had just opened. Your body convulsed against Billy’s hand as he watched you whiter with delight, moaning his name over and over again. Boy, that was a beautiful sight to him, to watch you cum in pure pleasure as his finger held the true power to your orgasm.  

As your body finally laid limp on the bed, Billy ran his hand over every arch, every curve of your skin like he was mapping your body for his next adventure. “Holy shit, you’re so beautiful when you cum for me baby. That is truly one of my favorite things to watch, I could watch you do that all day long –” Billy moaned as he places his lips on yours and gave you a deep kiss. “– and I plan on doing just that.” he continued as he sucked in your bottom lip and let it go with a pop. “But first…I think you owe daddy a thank you.” 

Billy winked as he slid off the bed and motioned for you to come stand in front of him. Once there, Billy pointed down between the both of you. “Get on your knees like the good girl that you are and thank daddy for what he just gave you.” You did as you were instructed, you slowly knelt down, your hands gliding their way down from the sides of his torso, to his hips and finally reaching his thick thighs as you made yourself comfortable on your knees. 

Your small hands ran up and down his beefy thighs taking him all in as Billy grabbed his cock and stroked it a couple of times before placing the tip of his cock to your lips. You kissed his tip before Billy started rubbing his tip against your plush pout. “Open your mouth sweetheart and stick out your tongue.” You did as told, your mouth wide open and your tongue out ready and waiting as Billy drew his cock back and slapped it against your tongue a couple of times before shoving his cock in your eager, waiting mouth.

You wrapped your lips around his girth like a fly trap and sucked his cock like the good girl you are. Billy moaned as your wet, hot mouth glided over his ribbed length, stroking every inch of him as your tongue caressed his shaft with each head bob. One hand was wrapped around the base of his cock with the other was clinging on to his thick thigh, the one that was flexing under your touch each time your lips and tongue went over that one spot near the head of his cock that drove him wild. 

You took Billy all the way in, deep throating his large cock before sliding off with ease. You looked up at Billy through your lashes and batted your eyes. 

“Please fuck my face, daddy.” You innocently say, you stick your saliva covered tongue out to lick a stripe from under the base to the tip of his cock, licking off the bead of pre-cum that was starting to form. Billy just grinned from ear to ear, his face turning a bit sinister at your sudden request.

“As you wish, sweetheart” Even his voice sounded sinister mixed in with lust. It caused you to moan before you took him back in your mouth and sucked him all the way to the base as you hummed in delight. His hands found purchase in your hair and gripped tight as his hips began to buck into your face desperately wanting more friction. Soon, Billy found himself fucking your face as you gripped both of his thighs for leverage to keep him from knocking you back on your ass.

Thankfully his grip on your head prevented you from moving back too much, his dirty grunts and cursed filled moans filled the room as his cock filled your mouth over and over again. You were a gagging, slobbering mess and Billy was fucking loving it. “You like daddy’s cock fucking that dirty mouth of yours don’t you, my little slut. Fuck, I’m not gonna last.” And neither were you, your breathing had reached its limits. Your eyes were pouring out tears, snot ran from your nose and thick strands of drool slung from your mouth as Billy’s hips started to stutter and slow, his orgasm coming to the brink. 

With one more thrust, he released himself down your throat his movements stilling as you milked the rest of his cock with your mouth, drinking him all in making sure you got every last drop before letting go. A string of saliva connected to your lips and his cock as you pulled away from him and swallowed.  You fell back on to the floor, gasping for air and trying to regain your composure. You were a fucking mess with drool and snot running down your face and chin as well as your mascara running down your face. All you wanted to do at that point was hide your degrading ugliness as you shamed yourself for being a cock loving whore. 

Billy though - thought you were fucking gorgeous. He made you look like that and it made him proud. Reaching over, Billy grabs a couple of tissues from the tissue box on your night stand and started cleaning up your face. “You did so good for me princess, you took daddy’s cock well. Are you okay baby girl?” Billy asked you as concern coursed through him as he was placing kisses over your face, neck and chest. 

You nodded, “Yeah I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me.” You ran your fingers through his hair and pecked him on the lips.

“Good, I’m glad. Since you were a good girl for me, I think you deserve a reward.” Billy helps you up off the floor and goes to lay down on the bed as comfortable as he could get and pats his mouth. “Come sit on my face baby, daddy’s hungry.” Billy reaches his arms out for you and you crawl over to him and straddle his face. His arms reach around your hips, pulling your folds apart and delved inside your pussy like a starving puppy eating away at its food.

His tongue darted around like it was searching for something, hungry for anything he could find. His large hands snaked their way up your body squeezing your breasts and tweaking your nipples between his fingers as you rode his face. He let his tongue slip inside your core and you all just about started fucking him, his tongue was finding spots you didn’t know existed that was causing immense pleasure. Your small whimpers and the way your pussy was gliding against Billy’s mouth drove him wild, he was already standing at attention wanting nothing more than to have his cock slamming into your tight cunt. 

Billy’s hands held onto your hips and helped rocked your movements as it was getting too much to bare for you, all you wanted was to stop moving and have him lick you but he wanted you to have the full effect of this mouth eating you out like he’s never eaten you before. He pushed you down harder on his mouth and began to moan which sent a spine numbing tingle throughout your body which automatically made you clench your thighs around his head.

“Fuck Billy, that tickles!” you half moaned half giggled. You see that his eyes smile like he was amused, he just continued on licking you, now focusing his attention on your clit. You let out a long moan, your head was thrown back, your fingers curled around his hair and your hips rocking faster against his mouth. You were getting close and he knew it too due to the fact your thighs began to tremble and your moans were more frequent and your movements a bit more rougher. Billy wrapped his lips around your clit and started gently sucking you, causing you to go into a frenzy.

Billy wrapped his arms around you and held you down as his mouth began to work wonders on you, his head moving around in every direction under you as his tongue continued to assault your clit. You could feel your band about to snap, your breathing and your moans became more frantic and your body started bucking like a bull. Billy started moaning again and that was what pulled you over the edge, you came hard against Billy’s mouth. He was loving that your pussy was assaulting his face, the more he moaned the louder you screamed and bucked against his face.

Your orgasm slowly faded and you fell backwards off of Billy and laid on the bed, blissed the fuck out. Your whole body was shaking from your intense orgasm, it took you awhile to calm down. Billy felt like heaven just dropped him on your bed, he was the happiest man alive in that moment with your arousal spread all over his face. He gets up and crawls over you and presses kisses all over your body just slowly gets you to stop trembling. 

“Damn princess, you are just amazing, so fucking amazing.” Billy moans in between kisses and nuzzles his nose in your neck just loving on you as his hands rub all over your skin. He starts to rut against you just wanting to feel more of you. “I’m so not done with you yet princess, I know you got more in you. You ready for daddy’s cock?” Billy playfully growls as he leaves bites on your neck and chest. 

“More than ready” you say and bring Billy fully on top of you, wrapping your legs around his waist. Billy rubs his cock in between your folds to wet himself since he practically lubed you up with his saliva, he slides in and both of you hiss at the feeling of him entering you.

“Fuck princess, you’re so wet! Who made you this wet, huh?” Billy growled as his hungry lips began to suck on your neck.

“You did! What in the fuck–” you giggled at him and playfully smacked his arm. 

Billy chuckles against your neck, “That’s my girl” He kissed your chin and then your lips, slipping his tongue inside to happily play with yours. His hips rutting against you as his cock was sliding in all the right places making you hum in delight and gasp with each firm thrust. Billy’s mouth traveled across your chin, to your neck and bites down on you, he moans low and loud deep in his chest sending chills down your spine. You made it apparent to Billy that his moans turn you on more than anything in this world (well, besides his open shirt exposing his chest. and his tight,  _tight_  jeans that you love so much) so he makes it his mission to feed you moans whenever he can and boy he was feeding you well in so many ways.

You clawed at Billy’s back when he started rutting deeper causing you to see stars each time he reached that sweet spot in the back. You moaned and pulled him closer to you and sunk your teeth into his shoulder at how good he was making you feel. You left a mark so deep into his skin you were sure it was going to leave a bruise the next day. You licked his wound and gave it a kiss before you took his head in your hands and playfully bit at his lip.

“Get on your back daddy, I wanna ride you.” Billy didn’t think twice and did as he was told, he skillfully turned to his back him still inside of you and now you were on top and in charge. You rocked yourself against Billy, just him so deep inside you. You could feel every inch of him and boy did he feel amazing! You begin to bounce on him, your hands were behind you resting on his thighs for leverage, your head thrown back in pure pleasure with Billy’s hands gripping your hips pushing you down on his hard cock.

“Fuck daddy, you feel so fucking good. Mmm fuck!” Your whimpers and growls frequented in the position you were in, you still weren’t looking at him and he wasn’t having any of that. 

“I want you to look at me while you fuck me, princess. I want to see you moan and watch you fall apart.” Billy holds your face to make you look at him, he wants to know that he’s making you feel good, He wants to watch your face contort in different phases of pleasure while his cock ruins your insides. Billy is just intently staring into your eyes, his pupils are full blown with nothing but lust, that stare was enough to make you want to cum right on the spot. 

Billy’s eyes travel slowly down your face and lands on your parted lips and watches as the whimpers and gasps escapes them and it was all from his doing.

“You love daddy’s cock baby?” 

“Yeahh” you whined.

“Say it. I want to hear you say that you love it.”

“I love your cock daddy”

“Who’s my little cock whore?”

“I-I am”

“Fuck yes you are”

Billy smiles and takes his hands off your face and grabs handfuls of your ass cheeks and squeezes you, giving one of them a nice firm slap. You whimper at the harsh smack as you bounced on him harder.

“You like that baby?”

“Yes daddy, spank me again.” you growled.

Billy complied and spanked you twice on the same cheek and spanked your other just so it doesn’t feel left out. You howled with pleasure while Billy’s hands smoothed over his hand prints he left dented into your skin. 

“That’s my good girl, ride daddy just like that, so good for me baby so fucking good.” Billy’s moans were deep and guttural – so full of need and want, just growling animalistically as he slapped your ass with each bounce. Each slap brought you that much closer to your release, you could feel your muscles tightening just ready to snap.

“Uhh yes daddy, don’t stop. Fuck. I’m so close.” you panted, your nails were digging in his chest, your body started to tremble as you felt that tingle deep inside just desperately wanting it to release already. Billy’s hand slipped between you both and started rubbing on your clit, his lips reached near your ear and let out the most guttural moan that was enough to send your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

“You gon’ cum on daddy? Yea? That’s right baby, soak daddy’s cock with your juices I wan’ feel your pussy cum around me.” Billy sank his teeth into your neck and slapped your ass hard – your lungs built up a scream at the same time your orgasm came rolling out of you. You fucked him hard, your slaps against his lap echoing in your room and your screams could be heard from down the street. You screaming his name sent Billy into a frenzy as he started to rut his hips up to fuck you but he wasn’t satisfied with that, he needed to take over. 

In one swift motion, you were on your back and Billy had your legs over his shoulder fucking you so hard you were sure hew as going to snap your bed in half.

“Ooh daddy, are you going to fill me up with that big, thick cock? Mmmfuck yess, cum in my pussy please” you released a sexy guttural moan for extra effect that sent Billy over the edge, one hard thrust and he was bursting inside of you filling you up to the brim of this thick, hot cum. Billy lets out one long satisfied moan before pulling out of you and bringing your legs back to your chest to watch his handy work slowly ooze out of you.

“Isn’t that just beautiful, watching my cum spill out of your tight little pussy. I packed you well baby.” Billy rubs his hands up and down the back of your thighs and watches your cunt spill out his seed. “So pretty for me baby girl, look at you, so fucking pretty.” Billy lets out a hungry moan before diving his face into your center, attacking your clit and everywhere he can get his mouth on just devouring the sweet taste of your pussy mixed in with his cum. He pulls away and looks at you while he slides two fingers into your gooey center and slowly starts to finger you vigorously, making sure he hit that g-spot just right.

“One more in you baby, come on, just one more for daddy you have it in you, cum for daddy, cum for me like the little slut that you are.” 

Billy rested his other hand over you and rubbed your clit with his thumb while his fingers violently attack your core. All you could do was scream, shake and convulse under him as your fourth orgasm squirted out of you suddenly, soaking Billy in the process. Billy didn’t stop, he kept his movements up wanting to ride out your orgasm till the very last drop.

“That’s right baby, squirt all over daddy. Fuck that’s beautiful.” You grabbed Billy’s arm and pushed it away from you once your orgasm stopped pounding through your entire being. One of your legs fell to the bed while the other rested on Billy as he sat on his knees and revels at the sight around him. You made a huge mess and he was loving the hell outta it.

“Goddamn baby girl, I must say, that was fucking impressive! Didn’t think you could make such a mess.” Billy chuckles. He takes your leg that’s resting on his shoulder and gives it a kiss before setting it down on the bed.

“Oh shut up.” You say in between gasps of trying to calm your breathing down. 

You were spent but you felt oh so good. Billy fucked the living hell out of you. Whatever worries either of you had about the world was all fucked away, nothing mattered at that point. All you could worry about at that moment was how you were going to get the hell up off that bed and make it to the shower without falling to the ground.

“Babe?” you say to Billy.

“Hm?” Billy hums as he turns to look at you.

“I can’t feel my legs. Can you carry me to the bathroom so I can take a shower?”

Billy busts out laughing and lets out a long groan. “I guess I could. What’s in it for me?” 

You scoffed and smacked him. “I just gave you my pussy for an entire day! I think that’s good enough.” you giggled.

“Alright alright, you did feed me good so I shouldn’t complain.” Billy chuckles again as he gets off the bed and picks you up bridal style.

“Okay then, shower, food, a nap and more sex.”

All you could do was groan at the more sex part.


End file.
